Love at First Sight
by xPurpleDolphin
Summary: One night changed our entire lives, she was just another beautiful little girl hiding behind a slut facade.


**Author's Note: **

This a revised and improved version of "Love at First Sight, It's a Tricky Fucker" because I believe (even though many of you like that verison) that it contained many grammical and punctual errors. The begining and the end contradicted each other as well as the summary (the begining stated that Jacob had died and at the end it said he was saved which made no sense) and the storyline was a bit all over the place.

**Love At First Sight, It's Tricky Shit**

Alexandra Russo was the type of girl who didn't give two shits if you lived or died tomorrow. Her motto 'easy come, easy go' was one you didn't give much thought to, really. Just another slut, right? Two months ago I finally built up the courage to ask her out and everyone said not to, she wasn't right for me according to them. Her answered shocked me, though.

"I don't fuck jocks, not my thing. Sorry." But she wasn't sorry, that was just meant to make me feel a little better about myself. Truth was all of it was a defense mechanism, Alex did like me. Alex was pure, she had never been touched. She was scared, another little girl hiding behind a slut facade. It was a little sad, that night she confessed to me she had loved me for quite a while.

"How do love someone without even knowing them?" I asked, not quite understanding what she had told me. I had never heard of something like that actually happening, just in sappy chick flicks.

"It's called love at first sight, it's tricky shit, ya know?" She had her back turned to me, looking at her face in the mirror. She frowned, not happy with the sight of herself. She adjusted and then re-adjusted her mini skirt until it showed enough to keep you guessing. She abruptly turned to face me, and her frown was replaced with a sad little smile.

"How do you know when you're in love?" I asked curiously, and her eyes looked down at the floor. Her shoulders slouched exhaustively as she slide down on the floor. She crossed her legs, and then looked up at me because I was sitting at the edge of a bed. We were in a room away from the party going on downstairs which neither of us was cared much for. That's why we were here, we wanted to get away from the blaring music and the swaying of close bodies. The big public display of affection of the couples on couches. It was overwhelming, we both wanted to escape and found company in each other in this quiet room.

"It's a bit different with everyone. But for me, you caused a lot of butterflies when I would spot you. I would get lightheaded when you would get to close, and my skin seemed to burn and tingled when you would brush up against me. You never left my mind, even when I thought you did. The memory of you would resurface when I would least expect it." The whole time she was looking directly into my eyes, they seemed to gleam with each word.

"Wow, so you do love..." I blurted out, and she frowned.

"Of course, did you think I was lying?" She asked a little defiantly, taunting me with her eyes and daring me to say yes.

"I'm not sure. I didn't know whether to believe you or not. You did reject me harshly enough last week."

"Well, just because I love you doesn't mean I can't be cautious about your intentions with me." I had to laugh a little because my belief and everyone elses' was that Alex was a slut.

"Oh I forgot, you think I'm not a virgin." My laugher died and then there as an uncomfterable silene between us.

"Well, the way you act makes everyone think you aren't."

"It's a lie to protect myself, I am only going to 'give it up' to the right guy. Jacob, I'm not the slut I make myself out to be. I know guys, and if they knew I was a virgin... they would do everything possible to be the one to take it away from me. It's more of a pleasure to say you took a girl's virginity than saying you just fucked her." It was true, every guy bragged about the taking of a girl's virginity but never said much about fucking one who wasn't a virgin unless it was several at once.

"Your right but if that's true then why tell me?" I was truly bewildered by her complete trust in me, given the fact that we have only exchanged a few words prior to tonight even if she loved me.

"I trust you aren't one of those assholes because if you were, you wouldn't have tried to ask me out on a proper date. " She said with a angelic smile resting delicately on her lips. She got up and walked slowly towards me and sat down on my lap.

"Kiss me. I haven't been kissed either" I didn't think I deserved her first kiss, but she pushed her lips on mine. I kissed her back, it was slightly rough at first because I was reluctant to steal her first kiss but very quickly it turned sweet.

That night I took more than her first kiss, I took her first time. She had insisted that I was the right guy, that as her one and only love I should take it. I hadn't want to, no that's a lie because I did want her to be mine. Alex thought was the only one losing her viginity but she wasn't, I was too. We both took something from each other and gained so much more. Alex and I talked about so many things except what had happened between us, and it seemed liked we were just a couple in love who finally took their relationship to more initimate levels. It felt so natural with her and I didn't have to censor any of my thoughts, our personalilities clashed in the best of ways.

We both left in a rush at 3am because the kid hosting the party said his parents were on their way and that the neighbors had called the cops. We didn't want to get arrested. I walked her to her car and gave her a kiss, before I had the chance to tell her that I had realized that I loved her the cops pulled up and I ran to my car.

Once I reached my car, I began speeding because I finally realized I had just broken curfew and I certainly didnt want to make the punishment worse. I was paying no attention to the road and when I did, it was too late. I only had the chance to swerve and narrowly miss the car that was spiraling out of control.

Black, not white like you typically see in the movies. Is this limbo, that in between heaven and hell place? It felt like I was wondering blindly and then I heard distant crying, and it was getting louder.

"JACOB! WAKE THE UP! Please..?" The last word was a plead, not a command. Suddenly everything was blurry but I could make out a petite brunette hovering over my face with tear stained cheeks.

"Alex?" I heard myself groggily ask, and she gasped loudly. "I love you, Alex." I heard her cry louder, and then two small arms embraced me tightly. I ended up with a few stitches, a dislocated shoulder, and a beautiful wife.

**Author's Note:**

Also I know it's been about 2 years since I've written a story and I hope revising this one will somehow make up for that fact, please be patient because I am now in high school and time is something I hardly have. I apologize for the long haitus! Hope you enjoyed and liked this revision better than the orginal!


End file.
